


Shadow's Additions

by a_very_large_television



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Like super dubious, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage just in case, excessive cum, shameless fetish garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: Naoto gets a dick spliced onto her from her Shadow and then she jerks off. That's it. That's the whole thing. ...or at least it was going to be before I decided I might as well add more to this garbage heap.Tags will be added on a per-chapter basis.





	1. Chapter 1

9/17, evening.

 

An exhausting, long day like this would normally be the perfect excuse for Naoto to go to sleep early and try to recuperate after the ordeal at the hands of her Shadow. A surprise intrusion from her gray-haired senpai and his friends - the same group she had previously written off as a pack of imbeciles and had slowly grown suspicious of after their own attempts to track down Inaba’s serial killer - had rescued her from whatever prison the Killer tossed her in, defeating the Shadow that stole her face before it morphed into her own “Persona”, Sukuna-Hikona. The physical exhaustion was nothing compared to trying to wrap her brain around this sudden heap of info - Personas and Shadows, a world inside the TV the Killer had been using…. It was a lot to take in at once, and it made Naoto want to sleep on it and try to think more about it in the morning. 

 

At least, she would if the “gift” her Shadow had left for her wasn't a more intriguing aspect right now. 

 

Grandpa didn't ask many questions about where she had been, and after a brief discussion she was soon in her sparse room. Naoto tightened the lock behind her - normally, she didn't bother with it, but these circumstances required a bit more security. A brown work desk, covered in papers surrounding the case, a full-body mirror near her closet, and a small CRT television in the corner rounded out the few amenities. 

 

Out of sight from others now, she quickened her pace a bit, hiding the night time creeping through her windows with frantic shutting of curtains before sitting down on the edge of her bed, feet dangling off the side. It wasn't until now she had even noticed her breathing quickening, nervousness creeping through. 

 

She looked down to her groin, pausing a moment before spreading her legs further and, with shaky hands, began to unbutton her slacks. Fingers rested on her zipper, hesitating once again. Was she nervous or anticipating this? She licked her lips, dry and cracked. With wide eyes, she slid the zipper down slowly, slowly, until something crept into view that made her eyes widen further and a blush tint her cheeks - an unfamiliar bulge in her blue underwear. 

 

Evidently, the “body alteration procedure” the Shadow threatened had been at least partially finished before the arrival of Naoto’s saviors, but she couldn't place the exact time of when it had happened. Her time in the TV World felt like a blur, and whatever anaesthetic had been used for the “procedure” could have only contributed to that. All she could recall was not even suspecting her new addition until the brawl between the Persona-users and her Shadow began - her underwear had began feeling strangely, unfamiliarly tight for reasons she couldn't immediately piece together, until she recalled the Shadow mentioning a procedure….

 

She had had her suspicions, but obviously hadn't been able to confirm in the presence of others. And now, Naoto was quiet for a long moment, unable to tear her eyes away from the bulge. How was she - how was _anyone_ \- supposed to react to something like this? Surgery she had never asked for, forcing a new “attachment” to her body? It was obscene and absurd. A gross, disgusting violation of every right she had as a human being. 

 

And yet, she wasn't outraged. Maybe she was too deeply in disbelief, too utterly confused, or maybe there was something else niggling at her mind to keep her from falling into distress. Instead, she opted to rationalize it, finally finding her voice: “Okay,” she spoke to herself quietly, softly, calmly. “So, I have… a penis. Normal, standard genitalia for… the male sex.” No, rationalization and calm thinking wasn't working. It was still simply too bizarre to wrap her head around. Her eyes lingered, unable to think of where to go next. Did she want to see more? Should she zip her pants back up and pretend this never happened? Maybe this was all just a dream, and if she woke up, it would all go away, right? 

 

Even as she thought that, nervous anticipation won out. “I _have_ to see it.” For some reason speaking aloud made it easier. Hips wiggled from side to side as she slid the slacks down her short legs, still seated on the bed, before they collapsed in a dark blue pile on the floor and let Naoto get a better look at herself. 

 

Her panties, simple light blue cotton, had stretched out as they struggled to hold the appendage between Naoto’s legs. She could only stare at the bulge, trembling from nervous unfamiliarity. It was so alien and unfamiliar - but undeniably fascinating in a perverse way. Again, she quietly muttered to herself: “I-If this… _thing_ is going to be part of me, I-l… need to take it upon myself to… examine it. Just like a case.” Just like a case. This was no different than her usual detective research. Right? If she wanted to get angry about it later, she’d let herself - for now, it was a new case to investigate. 

 

With a shaky hand, she poked at the bulge, shuddering just a little. She was sweating now, blue hair sticking to her forehead as she panted quietly. The same hand reached down, lightly squeezing her new package. She inhaled sharply, her head rolling back a little as unfamiliar sensations pulled at her groin. It felt good, and she felt ashamed for it. But it was just another case, right? She shouldn't be embarrassed for doing her job. Her fingers squeezed and sunk into different sides of the protrusion, and the detective - doing her job, of course - spoke up as she watched through narrowed eyes and a pleasured face. “Th-The subject is sensitive t-to the touch, a-and slightly malleable without causing pain.

 

“Why… is this here?” she muttered to herself, beginning to rub against her bulge as if she was masturbating her slit, two fingers, up and down, up and down. “This is so _strange_ ….” The cabbie hat was slipping from her head, the brim beginning to cover the top of her view before she used her free hand to readjust it. “T-The subject is further sensitive to standard masturbatory meth- _Ohe_ ….” Her explanation trailed off into panting and little murmurs of pleasure, before she shook her head, silencing that. She was the Detective Prince, and needed to get her own investigation on track - she couldn't do that if she was busy moaning. “M-More observation is… probably required.”

 

Naoto was no stranger to masturbation, but it was always a quick, clean affair. Never something she wrapped herself in too much - just a means to an end of relieving stress and clearing her mind. But this was shockingly different. She was melting into the sensations of the unfamiliar length in her underwear. Was it the variety, just doing something new? Was her body more receptive to this genitalia? Maybe it was something else the Shadow had done - something to make her _want_ to get herself off like this. Her mind filled with theories as to the nature of her body at the moment - theories for her investigation - but she never stopped using her hand even as she did. lt felt too good to stop. _It's the best way to gather evidence_ , she thought. 

 

As she kept it up, still rubbing herself against her panties and panting heavily, the tightness in her groin was becoming unbearable. Her underwear seemed to be growing smaller and smaller, more uncomfortable. “Th-The subject - _mmm_ \- gr-grows erect with enough stimulation, as is standard for penises. Clearly too l-large for my feminine undergarments. G-Going to need a closer look.” Naoto reached for her waistband with both hands, shoving the blue cotton past her groin and finally getting a look at her new parts. 

 

Naoto’s eyes widened once again at the penis - the _cock_ \- finally freed from its prison. Standing half-mast, it was immediately apparent why Naoto’s panties were insufficient to hold it. It took Naoto a moment to find her voice, swallowing before speaking again, eyes remaining fixed on the cock. “Subject is… e-exceptionally large. Well above-average in both length and…” As if on cue, it throbbed slightly, sending her into another blushing fit. “Thickness.” At least, she was assuming as much from the other penises she had seen online in various porn searches - the vast majority she had seen were much smaller. 

 

Naoto's fingers, thin and short, slid down to the balls - _**My** balls_ , she thought, the weirdness of the idea impossible to deny - hanging below, pausing a moment before she began to roll them in her right hand’s light grip. “Subject has pair of testicles resting b-below penis.” They were swollen and fat - “Similarly a-above average size. Roughly the size of a grapefruit each-” She paused, shuddering as she gave another light squeeze to test their size. “M-Maybe slightly larger.” She cupped them, rolling her thumb across her sack and cooing quietly. Her balls didn't seem as sensitive as her cock, but it was still pleasant - _And worth noting down for the investigation_ , she reminded herself. Their weight in her hand was satisfying, and they were large enough they would sometimes spill out of her small grip, making her constantly adjust to keep a hold. 

 

Naoto leaned her head forward and bit her lip, her left hand reaching up to wipe hair from her sweaty brow. She looked right down at her cock, still standing half-erect. “Still… n-need more evidence to cr-crack this case.” Her right hand shifted up, moving from the thick orbs to wrap around the thick rod. Exceptionally thick - the diminutive detective's fingers strained to reach all the way around. Naoto couldn't help but huff. “Why did the Shadow make it so _big_?” She couldn't help but stare, still in disbelief at the massive _thing_ attached to her now. The glans peeking from the foreskin, the bulbous head at the tip. On her hand, Naoto could feel the swell of veins riding the cock. Gripping it was almost like holding a gun. With a quiet whimper, she began. 

 

Naoto’s eyes shut tight, gradually inhaling and exhaling as her hand slowly pumped. It was deliberate and leisurely, letting herself explore her body at her own rate. “S-Standard masturbatory methods still p-provide favorable reaction,” she noted, cooing quietly, occasionally licking her lips. 

 

Up. Down. Up. Down. Slowly, her hand worked itself into a rhythm, speeding up just barely as the hand glided from the top to the bottom of Naoto’s oversized rod. It throbbed in time, giving the detective a little fidget whenever it did. She watched her hand as it worked the member over and over, and god, those motions as it squeezed down and pleasured the cock just seemed so _strange_. But it was too good to stop. She could feel it stretching and hardening in her hand - she couldn't guess its exact length, but it had clearly grown even further as it became fully erect. 

 

Faster, her hand went, Naoto occasionally groaning every so often. Her throat was dry and sweat continued to pool in her brow, her left hand wiping that off. Had it always been so hot in this room? She had to cool off - not missing a beat in her pumping, her free hand reached for the buttons on her blue shirt, popping them off one by one as her slim stomach came into view. She had been sweating underneath the shirt, and quickly felt herself cooling as more was stripped off. All of the buttons were undone now, the yellow tie still hanging from her neck. 

 

The sarashi, still wrapped tightly across her chest, was the next to go. She didn't bother with untying it properly - her hand yanked, and pulled, and clawed at the covering until it was loose enough to fall, her pale breasts flopping free from their tight cloth prison. Naoto couldn't help but pause in her masturbation for a moment, inspecting her own chest. Her breasts were round, firm, and large, and now that they were no longer wrapped in bindings, they jutted from her chest proudly, holding themselves upright seemingly of their own power. Simply put, Naoto was utterly stacked, and she hated it - binding every morning with things this size was such a pain. 

 

She went back to stroking herself, breathing heavily as she tried to find her previous rhythm. At the tip of her cock, she tried rubbing the glans with her thumb, prompting her to fidget and moan. “P-Particularly sensitive near the tip,” she squeaked out, overwhelmed by the sudden, unexpected burst of pleasure she’d received. Her hips were starting to buck in time with her pumps, breasts bouncing with them, as her tie began sinking into the valley between her boobs.

 

God, it felt so _good_. Naoto tossed her head back, the hat slipping off onto the bed and leaving her short head of hair, messy and damp from sweat, unexposed. She finally fell from her seated position, crashing onto the bed and laying on her back. Her left hand idly groped and squeezed herself, rolling and tweaking her hard nipples between fingers. Looking down her body, the hills of her breasts blocked part of her view, but Naoto could still see the tip of the length, long and fat, standing straight up like a flagpole - or a volcano, ready to erupt at any time.

 

She felt herself thrusting into the air, hips still bucking. “Almost enough… e-evidence,” she choked out, eyes lighting up and a familiar tightness beginning to pull at her crotch. She smiled widely, moaning and groaning, as pre began dripping from the tip in waves, sliding down the rod and joining Naoto's hand in its pumps. Her balls churned, the dam creaking and twisting and threatening to burst. The peak was approaching quickly, all of this time spent building up evidence about to pay off. 

 

With another pump and a squeeze, Naoto's case was solved in spectacular fashion. 

 

The Detective Prince came hard, every nerve in her body twisting and shaking as the fat cock in her hand brought her to a violent, quaking climax. Her body shook as she moaned loudly, a swell of cum erupting from her tip. Naoto quickly found herself coated in it - gravity had to lead it somewhere, but she didn't care. She felt too good to care. Her breasts, her stomach, some on her face - all of it was painted white as more and more warm seed blasted out of her. The sheer volume of the stuff was unprecedented, and it didn't seem like it had any chance of slowing soon. The dick throbbed rapidly in Naoto’s hands, coaxing out every last drop of cum from her balls. And all the while, she wore an expression of happy, dumb bliss. 

 

After what had to be minutes and who-could-guess how much semen, her cock softened as her orgasm finally calmed. Naoto could only breathe heavily, tired and satisfied, as she felt herself falling asleep in her cum-soaked bed. 

 

“Case… closed.”


	2. Chapter 2 (Warning: Super dubcon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have liked this to have been a bit longer but it's been sitting 70%-finished in my drafts for like all of 2017 now so i figured i may as well finish it and post it.
> 
> i hope you like my awful fetishes.

10/7, morning. 

Naoto couldn't concentrate.

She had finally started returning to school after the debacle in the TV World only to find actually focusing on whatever it was her teacher was rambling on about was impossible. School had never been an issue previously - she always paid perfect attention, always got fantastic grades. But now, Naoto couldn't understand a word coming out of her lecturer’s mouth, and she knew exactly why she couldn't focus. 

She was desperately horny.

Her hips shook from side to side in her uncomfortable school chair, legs trembling as she valiantly tried to ignore the rigid protrusion bunching up the inside of her pants. She hadn't had the heart to purchase any undergarments better-suited for holding her new additions, leaving her with her usual panties that were woefully inadequate to hold her cock and balls. The fabric bunched up and painfully squeezed and rubbed against Naoto’s groin every time she moved, forcing her to bite her lip to avoid letting out any whimpers. Her face was blushing red, an expression of intense uncomfort she was trying to hide and doing a poor job of. Nobody seemed to be paying her any mind, either too focused on the lesson or asleep in their seats.

Naoto had been spending so much time home lately she could easily get herself off every time arousal knocked on her door, but being in school made that much more difficult. She needed to cum, but the school day wasn't even half over yet. If nothing else, this seemingly proved Naoto’s theory about her new equipment increasing her sex drive. Was this something the Shadow had done? Or was it just like this for everyone with a penis?

Her eyes drifted to the auburn pigtails sitting directly in front of her - Rise, attentively taking notes on the lecture being doled out. Rise, who wasn't desperately fighting a losing battle with her need to cum. Rise, who didn't have to try and stuff a foot of cock into her panties. It made Naoto incredibly jealous. 

Her gaze further shifted downwards to the girl's legs. Rise knowing how to keep up appearances shouldn't be a surprise, but the way her thick thighs made themselves visible out of her too-short skirt was still impossible not to admire. Black thigh highs rode up and hugged her legs, squeezing down and digging so tightly into her thighs it made the plump skin above spill over. The sight wasn't helping to quell the frustrating arousal dominating every aspect of Naoto. 

When class was ended for lunch, Rise stood up, her skirt too short to hide the pink panties covering her ass Naoto caught a glimpse of. When she started to walk from her desk, hips sashaying and skirt fluttering - giving Naoto another eyeful of Rise’s colorful wardrobe - the detective found herself calling out before she knew what she was doing.

“Rise-san!”

She turned around on her heel, brow raised. “What's up, Naoto?” she asked with the usual sweet tone.

Naoto stood up from her seat - further shifting the package in her pants that was already bunched up too tightly - and walked closer to Rise. “I… don't mean to distract you from your lunch break, but c-could you maybe help me with something? It's really important.”

Rise smiled, gorgeous, full lips complementing an adorable face. Why had Naoto never noticed how attractive Rise was? “Oh, I don't mind missing it. I'm dieting anyways. What did you need?”

Naoto could only focus on the other girl's lips as she spoke. They were perfectly plump, flawless and curled up into a beautiful expression. What would it be like for Naoto to kiss them? Or for her cock-

“Earth to Naoto!” Rise gently bumped a fist on Naoto’s head, bringing her back out of her stupor. “You looked like you zoned out for a second.”

“S-Sorry. Just come with me.” She wrapped a hand around Rise’s wrist, suddenly dragging the other girl away from the classroom. 

Before Rise knew it, she’d been dragged into the second floor library, Naoto quickly leading her to a space in the back blocked from (immediate) visibility by a large shelf. Rise could only watch, dumbfounded, as the other girl went about checking each corner of the area, shutting the curtains on a set of windows. This was probably safe enough from prying eyes, right?

“Geeze, Naoto, what's gotten into you?” Rise asked with the barest hint of a pout on her lips. Her arms crossed over her chest, squeezing her breasts down - Naoto turned just in time to see this, gulping at the sight. Her own chest would probably look like that if she didn't bind….

“Hey!” Rise snapped Naoto out of her haze again. “You're usually not like this. Is something wrong?” She frowned, concern in her tone. 

“N-Nothing at all,” Naoto sputtered out. “I just need to show you something. It’s… really important.” 

Rise’s expression softened. “What is it?”

“C-Can you…” Naoto scratched the back of her head. “Can you get on your knees for me?”

Rise blinked. “Uh, alright?” She lowered herself as instructed. “What's so important you need me to-”

“I-It's a survey!” the detective hastily interrupted. “About, u-um, height.”

“You're acting weird.”

A sigh. “Look, I-I just need to show you something, and then we can be done for now.” Naoto walked closer. 

Rise blinked. “Well, what is it?”

Standing right in front of and looking downward at Rise, Naoto hesitated for just a moment before unbuttoning and yanking down her pants.

Resting right in front of Rise’s face was a massive shaft, proudly standing half-mast. Two heavy, swollen balls hung underneath, easily matching the organ they were attached to in size. It was veiny, sweaty, and a quick glance up confirmed it was indeed attached to Naoto - it looked disproportionately large on the girl's short frame. 

Rise could only stare for all of ten seconds, glancing between the cock in her face and Naoto, before finally speaking up: “Naoto, what is th- mmph!”

Rise felt her mouth being harshly invaded by the member she had just been gawking at, the tip sitting just past her lips. She stared wide-eyed, seemingly in shock. 

Naoto sighed in relief, immediately feeling relief with her length getting something, finally. “S-Sorry, Rise,” she croaked out. “But I really need this.”

Rise’s eyebrows arched, looking up at Naoto and mumbling out… something. Whatever it was didn't sound too happy, but the oversized member intruding her mouth was preventing whatever exactly she meant to say from articulating. She interrupted herself with another surprised “Mmph!” as Naoto pushed forward just a little, more cock burying itself into Rise’s mouth. 

Poor Rise felt her jaw stretching to fit the monster, like a fist was being crammed into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged out, straining to fit the cock. More angered mumbles were all she could squeak out. The taste of warm flesh emanating from the dick throbbing in her mouth was overwhelming. It was sweaty and powerful, raw and primal in a way the tiny, unintimidating girl it was hanging off of wasn't. It was making Rise shudder - with her mouth packed to capacity, her tongue was forced to become intimately familiar with Naoto’s flavor. And Rise noticed she would only become more familiar with it - over half of Naoto's length was still hanging outside her mouth. 

Rise looked up at Naoto, letting out what almost sounded like a whine, her eyes pleading - before they spread wide as Naoto thrust in a bit deeper. Rise went back to angry mumbles, borderline offended the puppy eyes didn't work. When she felt Naoto put a hand on the back of her head, her incoherent ranting was cut off by an “Mmph?!”

Naoto slid in deeper. Rise cried out. And again. And again. 

Half a foot of cock sat in Rise’s mouth, permeating everything she was feeling right now. Naoto, for her part, was in heaven, panting and barely able to hide the joy on her face. It was better than she could have imagined - the soft lips hugging down, the warm, wet mouth trying to hold the intrusion inside it, the tongue pressing against said intrusion, Rise's surprised look as she was fed another inch of cock. Naoto had never felt so good. 

The head of Naoto's dick was reaching further, poking against the back of Rise's mouth. She vocalized again, loud, panicked “Mmphs!” from her overfilled mouth, but Naoto ignored her pleas - the cock began sliding into Rise's throat, the thick head forcing itself into a too-small hole. Rise strained to hold the pole forcing itself deeper and deeper in, a dick-shaped bulge forming in her neck. It was _too big_ \- her mouth was stretched to capacity, her throat rearranging itself to choke the cock down. Her jaw was straining, growing sore from the abuse as Naoto’s cock forced itself deeper and deeper, sweaty flesh rubbing against the inside of her neck. 

She felt her nose tickling against flesh - the full foot of Naoto’s member had hilted itself in her mouth, digging into her throat, bulging out her neck and cheeks, mammoth balls swollen with virile seed resting against her chin. Fuck, how had it all fit? How had she even gotten here?

Oxygen filled Rise’s lungs again when the cock began sliding out - and was ended again when that taste filled her again, her neck swelled again, as Naoto shoved herself right back in to the hilt. She’d taken a hold of Rise’s twintails, gasping and moaning as she pushed and pulled back in and out. The thick cock head speared into Rise’s throat, the only resistance she was able to mount being an “Mmph!” with every thrust. 

Naoto gritted her teeth, pulling on the handlebars of Rise’s hair to keep her pinned and hilted. Rise’s usually slim, dainty throat, already overtaxed and bulging obscenely, spread further as Naoto’s cock swelled and swelled and _swelled_. Her balls churned against Rise’s chin, an audible, menacing, threatening noise. Rise’s eyes widened in fright.

Rise heard the groan from Naoto before she felt the first spurt, a trickle of cum dumping itself into her stomach. Another. And then, a torrent of virile seed began emptying itself into Rise. Naoto was cumming. Oh _fuck_ , was Naoto cumming.

A tongue slid out of Naoto’s mouth, her eyes glazing over but her iron grip on Rise’s head unrelenting, keeping her cock buried deep, deep into her poor victim’s throat. Rise didn’t even get a chance to taste Naoto’s flood of semen, or any choice to not swallow, her rod buried as deep as it was - that cum was depositing itself directly into Rise’s stomach. She might not have been able to taste it, but _God_ could she feel it, the rapid expulsion of shockingly-thick cum sinking deep, deep into Rise’s core and resting like a stone, leaving her feeling tight and unpleasant. 

The orgasm, the semen forcing itself deep into Rise, should have only been a few, awful seconds. It wasn’t, and Rise was growing worried. Naoto’s production was not only not halting, it wasn’t even slowing down. There was no way Rise could keep this up - she desperately needed to relax her jaw, to _breathe_ , before drowning on the jelly-thick semen coating her insides. It was too much for Naoto to at all be interested in mercy, showing no hints of lessening her hold on Rise. 

The tightness in Rise’s gut was growing uncomfortable, then painful, and then unbearable, and as she looked down to her abdomen, she could only let out a terrified “Mmph!”. Her belly, the soft, rail-thin, wide-hipped, perfectly-picturesque view of the beautiful idol she was, was beginning to swell. The black cloth of her uniform was gradually being pushed further and further away from Rise’s body, who could only stare, wide-eyed, a mass of terror and a hint of awe in her mind. She put a hand against her gut - no, it wasn’t her imagination. Her hand could feel the growth, the cum churning and sloshing inside of her as pint after pint was dumped into her burgeoning belly.

Rise’s uniform held valiantly against the tide for as long as it could, but it was woefully ill-equipped as the midsection gradually became too small - her seifuku hiked upward and her skirt slid downward as her ballooning belly pushed them apart, her swollen abdomen now plainly visible. Rise’s fingers gripped the skin, as if desperately trying to halt the flow. There was no give - she was taut as a drum. And still, Naoto had yet to slow down.

Rise’s belly grew past her breasts, her insides feeling tighter and tighter as cum fought for space inside, stretching her gut, packing every possible square inch with the burning hot liquid. Her straining belly pushed her shirt higher, her skirt lower, the dome of flesh growing and swelling until finally… Naoto stopped, and it halted.

Naoto finally slowly, agonizingly, pulled her length out, surprising herself at just how long it took to pull the cock out of the depths of Rise’s throat. There wasn’t a drop of cum on the floor - Rise had swallowed it all. Rise could only let out a pant before falling onto her back.

 _God_. She felt pinned by her own stomach, it was holding so much weight. She couldn’t look down past her own body, the ball that was her gut blocking her view entirely. It was enormous - she had pushed past looking nine months pregnant, and looked like she was agonizingly overdue and ready to pop at any moment. She groaned and rubbed her belly, trying to ease some of the tension - with the way she was packed to the brim, it _felt_ like she was ready to pop, too.

Naoto’s pants were back on in the blink of an eye, and and she offered an accepted hand, pulling Rise back to her feet. Rise groaned as she did, keeping her other hand on her belly as it jiggled and complained from the ocean of semen packed tightly inside it. Naoto couldn’t help but stare - God, she had done that? It had to have been gallons. How long had her orgasm even lasted?

Rise hunched over slightly as she stood, center of balance thrown off from her sudden paunch. She tugged at her uniform, desperately trying to get her too-small top to hide her now-protruding navel, the obscenely-bloated evidence of Naoto’s conquest. It didn’t work, her shirt unable to fit over her beachball of a belly and it jiggled again as Rise cried out in protest from the packed liquid inside her sloshing about. Naoto blushed a little as she stared. 

And then she blinked and shook her head, forcing herself to speak. “R-Rise-san!,” she stammered out in apology. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, a-and I just-”

“Naotoooooooo,” Rise whined, interrupting, still hunched over slightly and grabbing her abdomen to try and quell the ache inside. Rise squinted, forcing out a small smile: “I told you I was on a diet.”


End file.
